jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forever Green Tree
The Forever Green Tree is a large pine tree given to Jake and his crew from Peter Pan to celebrate Winter Treasure Day with the rest of there Never Land friends. Role in the series The Forever Green Tree first appeared in the episode "It's a Winter Never Land!"Jake,Izzy,Cubby and Skully wake up and discovers that Peter Pan has left presents and a Forever Green tree for the crew on Winter Treasure Day. Captain Hook steals the presents and a Forever Green tree and flees to Never Land Jake and his crew try to retrieve the gifts and tree but failed they return to Pirate Island were Marina and their other Never Land friends were already for holiday celebration. Jake and his crew informed their friends Captain Hook successfully stole all the gifts and the tree, however, Marina convinces her friends that their friendship is the only thing they need to have a fun holiday. moments later Captain Hook and his crew arrive it seems Hook had a change of heart and with the help of Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones return all the gifts and tree. Printed material The Forever Green Tree is featured in the storybook adaptation of the episode Winter Never Land. Never Land has become a Winter Wonderland! The night before Winter Treasure Day, Peter Pan leaves gifts and the Forever Green Tree on the beach for his favorite pirate crew. But before Jake, Izzy, and Cubby can celebrate together, Captain Hook steals the holiday treasures-even the tree! In their quest to reclaim their treasure, Jake and the crew realize that friendship is more valuable than any gift. Video games The Forever Green Tree is featured in the online game "Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt",Hook and Smee manage to swipe Jake and his crew presents and tree but as the villainous duo make there way back to the Jolly Roger they end up caught in a storm blowing the tree and gifts to Never Land.Hook and Smee most search the island to recapture the gifts with a merry winter treasure hunt.After reclaiming all the gifts, in spirit of the holiday season Hook has a change of heart and returns the gifts to Jake and his crew. Gallery holidayjake.jpg Hook&Crew-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg 133444960.jpg Sharky&Bones.jpg Winter Never Land book.jpg Jake&Izzy-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Hook&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Sharky&Bones-It's a Winter Never Land!0.jpg SharkyBonesIzzy&Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Hook a Merry Winter Treasure Hunt.jpg Forever Green Tree-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt05.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Groupshot-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Groupshot-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg HookSharky&Bones-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Izzy&Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Izzy&Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Sharky&Bones-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Hook&Crew-It's a Winter Never Land05.jpg Hook&Crew-It's a Winter Never Land04.jpg Bones-It's a Winter Never Land01.jpg Hook&Crew-It's a Winter Never Land03.jpg Hook&Crew-It's a Winter Never Land02.jpg Category:Objects Category:Gifts from Peter Pan Category:Plants